Caught-Loid: The Embarrassment Of The Vocaloids, And Their Moments
by BlazingDevilBoy
Summary: These are all just funny/embarrassing moments that happen in the Vocaloid Mansion. I encourage you to send requests, especially for pairings. Rated M for possible lemons, language, past sexual references, and other things related to any of the following. Mainly focused on Kaito x Kikoito(OC), Utau xVocaloid, and many more pairings to come soon. Please review, so I can improve this.


**Embarrassing Moment #1: Lemon Ice Cream**

Kikoito laid down on the couch, resting as Kaito sat down next to her, stroking the woman's hair as she rested. Not that he was a creep or anything, but watching Kikoito sleep somehow calmed him down.

The sight of her sitting there quietly.

The feel of her light, creamy, silky skin.

The rise and fall of her body as she breathed.

Her peaceful, adorable, gentle face as she slept.

However, this one particular time, Kaito felt a stiffness in his pants. However, also knowing that he had a huge crush on Kikoito, he knew that it was rather unwise to take her virginity yet, especially since they had never even confessed to each other. He sat still, shocked.

He decided to wake her to confess to her. But when he tapped her forehead to wake up, she didn't wake up. He poked her cheek. Nothing. He couldn't think of anything else that would wake her up. A little weird thought bubbled in his mind, and he licked the shell of Kikoito's ear, then sat back still like nothing had happened.

Kikoito blushed and shuddered, still sleeping. Still nothing. However, a childish thought came up in his mind. Wondering what would happen if he put on Kikoito's visor, he looked back at her to make sure she was asleep, then picked up the visor, putting it on. It's glass turned blue, and he looked around in awe.

But a groan was heard, and Kikoito woke up. She looked at Kaito. "Kikoiko? When did you get here?" she said. Kaito giggled at the comment, playing along. "Well, I just decided to sit here with you." Kaito said, acting as if he were Kikoiko.

But Kikoito looked again. "Wait...Kaito?! What are you doing with my visor?" she said, wide eyed. "Just playing with you, of course." he said, taking off the visor, and holding it in the air.

"Hey! Stop it!" Kikoito whined playfully, trying to reach up and grab it, like a kitten trying to catch a ribbon. But that wasn't what Kaito paid attention to. "Kikoito..." he said. "You know what happens when you try to get something from me, right?..." Kaito paused dramatically, setting down the visor on the coffee table.

Kikoito sighed, still smiling. "You get...snuggled!" Kaito finished his sentence, hugging Kikoito close to him by her midsection. The two were laughing restlessly, mostly at the little pause Kaito had used. "I just remembered something." she said. Kaito softly kept laughing. "Yes?" he said, eager to hear what she was going to say.

"You do realize, if Toito sees us, she'll get jealous, right?" Kikoito said, laughing softly as well. "Hello there, lovebirds." a certain voice said. "Koito! What are you doing?!" Kikoito said, sitting up from the weird position she was in.

Koito giggled. "Don't worry, Kiko-onee. I won't tell Toi-chan about what you guys were doing." the shorter haired girl said, checking to make sure Toito wasn't around to watch. With that said, Koito went back upstairs. Kikoito let out a heavy sigh of relief, and went back to being snuggled by Kaito.

Before they knew it, their faces were just centimeters away from each other, only the air separating them. But when Kaito pulled Kikoito in, Kikoito pulled away rapidly. "Hey! Not when the younger ones are here. Especially Toito." Kikoito said, grinning at Kaito softly, in a way that showed they would be able to kiss without being interrupted some day.

Kikoito got back where she was, nuzzling against Kaito gently. But when Kaito went to talk to Kikoito, he noticed that she fell asleep in a matter of seconds, with her hand on his chest. He let her rest a while longer, then finally he got tired of waiting. Kikoito woke up at the perfect time, this time fully awake. "Kikoito..." he mumbled, as the time seemed to slow down near her. With one quick pull, they had kissed.

But as the kiss lasted, Toito peeked out from the corner. Kikoito pulled away faster this time, blushing a dark red. Kikoito and Kaito looked at each other in a way that said: _Oh shit, we should have waited until Toito went to sleep..._. Toito looked at them, shaking her head. "My lord, you two..." the bandaged girl giggled. "WAIT! It's not what it looked like!" Kikoito shouted.

Nigoito jumped from behind the television. "Damn it! Right at the best part, you just HAD to ruin it, Toito?" the jolly green haired girl whined. "Please tell me Miku didn't see that..." Kikoito mumbled, her face redder than ever. "Everyone saw that, Kiko. Everyone, even Miku." Akoito said, popping up out of thin air.

"KAITO! How could you!? I thought we did something special together!" Meiko, Luka, Rin and Miku all wailed dramatically. "Uh, first of all, no. I have never lost my virginity, or fucked anyone. Second of all, if you did, it was Akaito in disguise. Third of all, the only one I've ever loved is Kikoito." Kaito's words caused Kikoito to gasp, her mouth slightly agape.

Akaito looked at Kikoito with a death glare. "You little-I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Akoito yelled, sprinting towards Kikoito to punch her, but was launched out of the house by Kikoito's invisible force field, which knew who to launch in the sky and who to let past. In the meantime, Kikoito sighed, laying back down. Everyone went back to what they were doing, sneaking little peeks at the yellow and blue duo snuggling.


End file.
